


Stop Them

by day



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PDA, blame Kuroo and Bokuto, kenhina is pure and people get hurt, so much pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata are really cute together and everyone agrees that they need to stop right now immediately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Them

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my friends at kenhinanet
> 
> rip

“Dude.” Bokuto slaps Kuroo’s shoulder multiple times in rapid succession, his voice tapering off in some complex emotion that has Kuroo sighing.

“What?” Kuroo asks, an indulgent grin on his face.

“Fuckin- just fuckin look at that.” Bokuto wheezes, gesturing weakly to where Kenma is sitting on Hinata’s lap, dozing off.

Kuroo does look. He looks for a long time and he nearly passes out with how hard he's looking. “Dude” Kuroo whispers, now fully understanding Bokuto’s earlier incoherency.

Kenma is basically straddling Hinata’s lap, legs wrapped and crossed around his waist in an octopus type of hug and it's so fucking cute that Kuroo wants to both punch himself and cry. What makes it even worse is that he knows Kenma- knows that his best friend isn't big on PDA and isn't tactile and is generally never comfortable enough to be so intimate in public but there he is. Forehead resting against Hinata’s shoulder. Legs wrapped around his waist. Curled up in his lap.

Hinata is absently playing with Kenma’s hair and he gently sweeps a stray strand behind his ear, tugging at his earlobe when he drops his hand. Kenma yawns and raises his head up to blink at Hinata and give him a small, tired smile.

Then the world combusts because Hinata leans down to press a tiny kiss to the tip of Kenma’s nose and Kenma does an illegal face scrunch and Kuroo is pretty sure Bokuto has ascended.

“Christ.” Kuroo grips his chest and wheezes, stumbling out the door and dragging an unconscious Bokuto with him. “ _Christ_.”

And thus commences #stopkenhina2k16. 

“This ends now.” Kuroo says seriously, hands clasped in front of his face. He leans over , resting his elbows on his knees and steadying himself.

Bokuto nods, face tense and body pulled taut. This has gone on too long.

“Jesus Christ, just let them live.” Daichi interrupts the Very Important Meeting and gets glares from those involved- Yamamoto, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Let _us_ live.” Tanaka seethes, eyes watering as he glances at the offensive scene that jump started this Very Important Meeting.

Kenma is playing his DS and Hinata is resting his head on his lap, making comments every so often that end with Kenma smiling down at him, a laugh at his lips. Kenma brushes his fingers through Hinata’s unruly hair before focusing back on his game.

“They're absolutely right.” A voice says to the left of Daichi. Daichi turns to find Suga settling down next to Tanaka, face red and serious. “We have to stop this.”

“Suga _no_.” Daichi balks.

“It's for the good of the people.” Suga whispers and Nishinoya pats his back roughly, nodding aggressively. "Suga _yes_."

Things only spiral down from there.

Asahi falls victim next, gunned down by the cheek kiss that Kenma gives Hinata before embarrassing himself and hiding his face. Hinata laughs and pries Kenma’s hands away from his face to return the favor.

“I'm sorry.” Asahi shakes his head and the new anti-kenhina group named Stop Them, welcomes their new member with open and understanding arms.

Yaku is next. He puts up a good fight and watches stoic faced as Kenma plays with Hinata’s fingers. Daichi thinks that Yaku might be able to withstand it but then he crumbles and falls the moment Hinata pulls their hands to his face to press a kiss across Kenma’s knuckles.

Team Stop Them turns to Yaku, “welcome, brother.”

People fall like flies after that, one after another after another. By the end of the first practice, team Stop Them has multiplied. Kenma and Hinata remain unaware. Daichi is somehow still standing strong on the battlefield, an army of one.

Even Kageyama has joined them, except Daichi thinks that probably has more to do with the fact he was bribed by all the wingspikers with more volleyball practice than actually understanding what was happening.

Tsukishima was dragged along by Yamaguchi. Akaashi and Konoha succumbed towards the end. Lev was adamantly team Let Them Live until Kuroo grabbed him by the back of his neck and demanded they Stop Them. Everyone else was a blur, putting up a fight to no avail. They were no match.

They end up exhausting themselves and fall asleep without even formulating a plan.

-

Daichi wakes up the next morning and the first thing he see’s is Kenma and Hinata curled in towards each other and holding hands like they fell asleep while talking. Hinata begins to flail his limbs and Kenma gravitates towards him, throwing an arm over his chest and calming him down. Hinata presses his face into Kenma’s hair. All while still asleep.

Daichi stumbles backwards. He grips the fabric on his chest and blinks rapidly. _This is it._ His feet get tangled in his sheets and he drops to one knee, right in front of where Kuroo is sitting up with a look of understanding.

Kuroo wordlessly opens his arms.

Daichi tips forward, dropping his face into Kuroo’s chest. Arms wrap around him but it can't shield him from the warmth flooding his heart.

“We have to Stop Them.” Daichi mutters the words he never thought he would say. Oh, how the mighty fall. You either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain.

-

When Kenma and Hinata wake up and extricate themselves from each other's arms, they find the entirety of Karasuno, Nekoma and Fukurodani sitting formally in front of them, feet tucked under butts, fists pressed against thighs.

The plan is set in motion.

Kenma and Hinata share confused glances, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

This is it.

Hinata readjusts Kenma’s shirt.

Something in the room breaks. All three teams bow, foreheads close to the floor, begging and desperate. In unison, voices joined from shared experiences and time on the battlefield, together as one heartbeat, “Stop.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im kuroo 
> 
> yamayama--kun.tumblr.com


End file.
